hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season 'was a fairly active Atlantic hurricane season that produced 17 tropical cyclones, 16 named storms, 10 hurricanes, and five major hurricanes. The season officially lasted from June 1, 2019, to November 30, 2019, dates which by convention limit the period of each year when tropical cyclones tend to form in the Atlantic Ocean basin. The season began with Tropical Storm Andrea on May 30, and ended with Tropical Storm Pablo, which dissipated on December 9. The most intense storm was Hurricane Imelda, which attained Category 4 strength on the Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale. The most damaging storms of the season were Hurricane Imelda, which was also the deadliest hurricane of the hurricane and caused extensive storm surge in Caribbean, Hurricane Erin, which struck the East Coast, Hurricane Karen, which caused flooding in the Gulf Coast, Hurricane Fernand, which affected many countries and becoming the costliest hurricane of the season, and Hurricane Melissa, which affected Cuba. Seasonal forecasts Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:30/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 color:TS text:"Andrea (SS)" from:14/07/2019 till:17/07/2019 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:17/07/2019 till:26/07/2019 color:C3 text:"Chantal (C3)" from:07/08/2019 till:11/08/2019 color:C1 text:"Dorian (C1)" from:13/08/2019 till:22/08/2019 color:C2 text:"Erin (C2)" from:19/08/2019 till:06/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Fernand (C4)" from:28/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 color:TS text:"Gabrielle (TS)" from:29/08/2019 till:07/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Humberto (C1)" barset:break from:06/09/2019 till:16/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Imelda (C4)" from:10/09/2019 till:22/09/2019 color:C3 text:"Jerry (C3)" from:17/09/2019 till:23/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Karen (C4)" from:26/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 color:TS text:"Lorenzo (TS)" from:07/10/2019 till:16/10/2019 color:C2 text:"Melissa (C2)" from:11/10/2019 till:12/10/2019 color:TD text:"Fourteen (TD)" from:10/11/2019 till:15/11/2019 color:C2 text:"Nestor (C2)" from:23/11/2019 till:29/11/2019 color:TS text:"Olga (TS)" barset:break from:06/12/2019 till:09/12/2019 color:TS text:"Pablo (TS)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:30/12/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Subtropical Storm Andrea An extratropical cyclone is stationed north of Bermuda on May 27. It is designated a disturbance afterwards. Some organization is observed in the cyclone and continues to gain tropical characteristics. On May 30, it transitioned to a subtropical depression and later becomes a subtropical storm, named "Andrea". Andrea never gained full tropical characteristics, despite strengthening a bit. Despite this, it managed to peak with winds of 50 mph. However, Andrea weakened to a subtropical depression on June 1, and dissipated afterwards. Andrea continues the streak of off-season storms which started last 2015. Tropical Storm Barry A tropical wave, which was accompanied by a broad area of low pressure and disorganized convection, exited the west coast of Africa on July 7. Two days later, the National Hurricane Center (NHC) began monitoring the tropical wave for potential tropical cyclogenesis. Due to abundant dry air and moderate vertical wind shear, the wave organized little until July 12, when it began to intensify as it entered the Caribbean Sea. At 12:00 UTC on July 14, after a scatterometer pass detected the presence of a closed low-level circulation within the system, the NHC designated it as Tropical Depression Two. The next day, the depression intensified into a tropical storm as its overall convective pattern and structure began to improve. In accordance with their tropical cyclone naming conventions, the NHC named the storm ''Barry. After being named, Barry intensified at a slower pace than initially forecast because of an abrupt increase in vertical wind shear near the Yucatan Peninsula. On the morning of July 16, Barry peaked with winds of 45 mph (75 km/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 1003 mbar (29.62 inHg). Six hours later, Barry made landfall near the village of Mahahual, Mexico. Barry weakened steadily after making landfall; by the afternoon of July 17, Barry had degenerated into a remnant low. Barry's remnants made landfall in Mexico on July 18 before fully dissipating the next day. Damage from Barry in Mexico was relatively minimal. Near Chetumal, minor street flooding was reported. Airborne tree branches damaged several houses in the village of Mahahual and caused the death of one person. Rainfall from Barry peaked at 2.93 in (74 mm) in Champoton, Mexico. Overall, Barry was responsible for 1 death and $14 million in damages. Hurricane Chantal On July 13, a Wave emerged off the coast of Africa. However the NHC disguarded the wave as it lost convection. On July 15, the NHC began to watch this wave again as it regained convection. The wave finally became designated as Tropical Depression Three-L. The Depression started to strengthen at a better rate, quickly becoming Tropical Storm Chantal a short distance Northwest of Puerto Rico. Chantal began a period of rapid intensification and on July 21 became Hurricane Chantal, the first of the season. Intensification continued however, Chantal began to turn Northeast. Chantal later would become a Major Hurricane which would be the earliest since Bertha of 2008. Chantal would continue to strengthen despite decreasing Sea Surface Temperatures, eventually reaching a peak intensity of 120 mph with a minimum central pressure of 952 mbar. Conditions worsened, as a result Chantal would weaken. As Chantal accelerated, it still managed to retain Tropical characteristics and sustained Hurricane intensity for a long time after this. The still Hurricane Chantal finally turned more to the East barely avoiding Newfoundland and Nova Scotia. Chantal would preform an Extratropical transition on July 26, dissipating the same day. While Chantal did not make landfall, effects still remained. Chantal brought healthy rainfall to portions of Puerto Rico and some portions of the East Coast(especially North Carolina). The only significant damages were from Bermuda, Newfoundland and Nova Scotia. Bermuda totalled 9.1 inches at the highest while some cities in both Nova Scotia and Newfoundland reported anywhere from 3-5 inches. One town even reported 5.9 inches in Newfoundland. Hurricane Dorian A tropical wave is spotted in the Main Development Region on August 2. It is forecast to move westward and gather some organization. However, some wind shear initially prevented any development. On august 7, as conditions became more favorable, a tropical depression forms as it started moving northward. Later, it became Tropical Storm Dorian. Dorian moved northward and began steadily intensifying. Later, it intensified to a hurricane and peaked with winds of 75 mph (120 km/h) and pressure of 987 mbar. However, due to increasing wind shear, Dorian weakened to a tropical storm and began moving northwestward. Dorian made landfall in New York and made a sharp eastward turn before finally turning extratropical on August 11. Hurricane Erin A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on August 11. It crossed the Cape Verde islands with almost no shear and above-average temperatures. More organization was observed in the wave, prompting the NHC to declare Tropical Depression Five at 2100 UTC on August 13. The depression strengthened and was upgraded to Tropical Storm Erin at 1800 UTC on August 14. Erin continued to move westward. The storm intensified into a hurricane on August 15, while approaching the Lesser Antilles. Early on August 16, the storm strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane. Erin caught some dry air, plus it made landfall in Haiti, causing it to weaken to a tropical storm. The storm then headed northwestward, until a weak frontal trough turned Erin northward on August 19. Wind shear decreased, allowing Erin to become a tropical storm again later on the same day. The storm continued to strengthen while moving northward and by early on August 20, it became a hurricane again. By the next day, Erin made its second peak with winds of 85 mph (140 km/h). Erin made landfall in South Carolina as a weak hurricane. At 1200 UTC on August 22, Erin became extratropical. The remnants later curved northeastward and then dissipated on September 10 at 2100 UTC. Hurricane Fernand The beginning of what would become the catastrophic Hurricane Fernand was a small, disorganized tropical wave that emerged off the coast of western Africa. The wave did little as it slowly crossed the open tropical Atlantic for over a week due to persistent shear in the wake of Hurricane Erin, before finally beginning to organize as it approached the Lesser Antilles and the Caribbean. As the wave neared the easternmost Windward Islands, Air Force reconnaissance flights from St. Lucia were initiated to monitor its development. Organization gradually increased, and by 15:00 UTC on August 19, a combination of reconnaissance observations and satellite estimates showed that a weak tropical depression had formed approximately 700 miles west of Trinidad & Tobago. Tropical Depression '''Six soon triggered the issuance of tropical storm watches for multiple of the southernmost Windward Islands. For the first day of its life, the depression failed to strengthen, but as Hurricane Erin exited the Caribbean, conditions became prime for potential rapid intensification. At 15:00 UTC on August 20, sustained winds had reached 40 mph (65 km/h), and the newly formed tropical storm was named Fernand by the National Hurricane Center. Fernand began to rapidly intensify as it passed within 100 miles of the island of Tobago, and by the time of closest approach to Grenada early on August 21, winds had increased to 65 mph (100 km/h). Soon after, Fernand crossed into the eastern Caribbean from the open Atlantic, and unusually favorable conditions further worsened the situation. Hurricane warnings were issued for islands in the direct path of the storm, including the highly populated ABC Islands. Mere hours after the issuance of these warnings, at approximately 09:00 UTC, NOAA and Air Force reconnaissance flights discovered that Fernand had strengthened further and was now a mid-grade category 1 hurricane, with sustained winds of 85 mph (140 km/h). Later that evening at 21:00 UTC, winds in the hurricane reached 100 mph (155 km/h), and Fernand was upgraded to category 2 status. With the storm bearing down on the small island territories while continuing to rapidly strengthen, prime minister of Aruba Evelyn Wever-Croes and prime minister of Curaçao Eugene Rhuggenaath issued a joint statement saying "We're preparing for the worst, effects from the storm have already begun. See you on the other side." On August 22, Fernand raked through the ABC Islands while still intensifying. Passing within 50 miles to the north of the Dutch island chain, the hurricane was upgraded to a category 3 storm with maximum winds of 115 mph (185 km/h) while located to the north of Curaçao. Hurricane Fernand finally reached its first peak later the day as it passed to the north of the Guajira Peninsula. Winds in the eyewall surrounding the small 10 mile wide eye topped out at 125 mph (205 km/h) at 21:00 UTC on August 22. The pressure dropped down to 954 millibars, before beginning to rise again after peak. The storm's western outflow was choked out by dry air and mountainous terrain as the storm passed by Colombia, causing it to weaken back to a category 2 the following afternoon. However, as Fernand gradually moved away from land, reintensification ensued. Fernand quickly regained lost intensity over the very warm waters of the southwestern Caribbean, and by 15:00 UTC on August 24, Hurricane Hunters found that the storm had become a category 4 hurricane with winds of 130 mph (215 km/h). Intensification continued, and forecasts from the NHC predicted that Fernand could come close to or be a category 5 at landfall. By the morning of August 25, winds in Fernand's eyewall had increased to 140 mph (220 km/h), and a well defined pinhole eye appeared. Intensification briefly slowed as the storm passed over a cooler area of water. Just before making landfall, however, Fernand resumed strengthening, and peaked as a powerful category 4 hurricane at 03:00 UTC on August 26 with winds of 145 mph (230 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 927 millibars. The storm made landfall at that strength less than an hour later near in a rural part of the Nicaraguan coastline, about 20 miles south of the city of Puerto Cabezas. Due to its small size and the rugged terrain of the region, Fernand began rapidly weakening after landfall, and by that evening it had weakened to a category 1 hurricane as the center crossed in Honduras. By 03:00 UTC the following day, winds had dropped below hurricane strength as the storm's structure was virtually shredded by the Honduran Mountains. By the time it emerged back over water, Fernand was a disheveled depression and a shell of its former self, with winds of only 35 mph (55 km/h), a 110 mph (175 km/h) drop in just under 2 days. Under the influence of a ridge, the depression turned to the west towards Belize and just before making landfall, briefly restrengthened into Tropical Storm Fernand. The storm then made landfall south of Belize City at 17:00 UTC on August 28. Not long after landfall, Fernand once again weakened to a tropical depression before turning to the northwest and speeding up over the Yucatan peninsula. By the following evening, Fernand reemerged into the waters of the Gulf of Mexico, aiming straight at Texas. A Hurricane Harvey repeat was feared, and various hurricane and flood warnings were posted for much of southeastern area of the state. Fernand began a tropical storm for a third and final time at 03:00 UTC on August 30, and the semi-favorable environment favored gradual intensification. The storm reached category 1 hurricane status for the first time in five days on August 31, and intensity it would stay at for the next 36 hours. Intensification was almost completed halted as Fernand entered an area of higher wind shear, and the storm struggled to form a better defined circulation. Most forecasters, however, remained wary of potential rapid intensification, and this verified late on September 1, when the storm suddenly exploded as it crossed into the warm waters of the continental shelf. Fernand made its last landfall at 02:00 UTC on September 2 as a mid-grade category 3 hurricane with sustained winds of 120 mph (195 km/h) and a pressure of 970 millibars. The landfall location was almost identical of Hurricane Harvey two years earlier, near Rockport and Port Aransas. After landfall, Fernand gradually moved inland dumping torrential rainfall. The long lived tropical cyclone finally became a post-tropical cyclone at 15:00 UTC on September 6, ending an 18-day trek of destruction. Tropical Storm Gabrielle On August 27, a tropical wave, with convection enhanced by Hurricane Fernand, developed in the western Caribbean sea, The small system began to quickly organized and develop banding, due to mostly low shear. A tropical depression formed on August 28, and it quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Gabrielle that evening, before making landfall over the Yucatán Peninsula. Gabrielle remained well-defined as it emerged into the Gulf of Mexico, and it re-intensified into a tropical storm on August 30. Gradual intensification than ensued that day, ultimately resulting in Gabrielle reaching peak intensity that evening, with 60 mph winds. Gabrielle then made landfall in Tamaulipas, Mexico. Land interaction rapidly weakened the storm, and it devolved into a remnant low on August 31. Across the Yucatán and mainland Mexico, Gabrielle brought pouring rains to the country. Precipitation peaked at about 7.14 inches, near San Fernando. While impacts on the Yucatán were minimal, 7 people died in mainland Mexico, and $62.7 Million in damage was recorded. Hurricane Humberto On August 27, a tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa. In a favorable environment, consisting of low shear and warm sea surface temperatures, it began to develop quickly. Tropical Depression Eight formed on August 29, with Humberto being named overnight. Humberto gradually moved westward, reaching an initial peak intensity of 45 mph. Another tropical wave, which would later spawn Hurricane Imelda, began interacting with Humberto, causing it to stall and upwell itself, weakening Humberto to a Tropical Depression. The wave pushed Humberto out of the way, which allowed it to re-intensify into a tropical storm. Humberto was located in a favorable environment again, and began to intensify more quickly. It was upgraded to a hurricane on September 3, and reached peak the following day, as a strong Category 1 hurricane, before it reached colder waters. The storm began to weaken as it accelerated northeast, but baroclinic forcing allowed Humberto to attain hurricane status one final time as it moved through the Azores, causing very severe weather across the Islands. As Humberto exited the islands, it began to lose tropical characteristics. Eventually, it was declared an extratropical cyclone on September 7. The Azores were hit very hard by the hurricane. It was initially supposed to remain a tropical storm, but the re-intensification caught the Azores by surprise. Despite this, damage was not as bad as anticipated. The most severe impact was roof damage. $285 Million in damage, and 2 deaths were reported. Hurricane Imelda A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on August 30 and traveled westward across the Atlantic swiftly over the next few days of September with little development due to moderate wind shear. As it approached the Caribbean Sea, convection began to increase as it entered a more favorable area for development. Just as it passed over Dominica late on September 6, it is estimated a tropical depression formed at 00:00 UTC on September 7 as it entered the Caribbean Sea. Strengthening ensued, and the depression became Tropical Storm Imelda later that day. Located within a very favorable environment for further intensification, Imelda steadily strengthened as it moved slowly westwards. After the consolidation of the inner core, an eye feature became evident early on September 8. Rapid intensification then ensued as a well-defined eye formed, and Imelda went from a moderate tropical storm to a high-end Category 4 major hurricane, with winds increasing from 60 mph (95 km/h) to 155 mph (250 km/h) – which was its peak intensity at 18:00 UTC on September 9 – in only 30 hours. At the same time, Imelda turned to the northwest towards Hispaniola as it rounded the southern periphery of a ridge to its north. Proximity to land began to impact the powerful hurricane, and Imelda began to weaken as it approached the Dominican Republic later that day. The hurricane moved ashore near the town of Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic at 15:00 UTC on September 10 with sustained winds of 125 mph (200 km/h) and a pressure of 950 mbar (28.05 inHg). Imelda rapidly weakened as it traveled further across the peninsula, falling to a weak tropical storm as its circulation was disrupted. Due to the significant deterioration of the system and a slight increase in wind shear, Imelda only gradually intensified as it pulled away from the Dominican Republic and moved through the Bahamas. At the same time, an upper level low in the Gulf of Mexico influenced the steering currents of Imelda, keeping it moving to the northwest. By 12:00 UTC on September 13, the cyclone had regained hurricane intensity as it left the Bahamas. Continuing to move around the upper-level low, Imelda turned westward towards the Georgia coastline, while subsequently rapidly intensifying again to a Category 3 major hurricane once more before it made landfall near Saint Simons Island, Georgia at 09:30 UTC on September 15 at that intensity. Rapid weakening occurred as Imelda moved further inland and began its extratropical transition, which it finished on September 16. The remnants dissipated a day later. Hurricane Jerry Hurricane Karen A low pressure area is located in the Caribbean Sea. Moving northwestward, it is organizing disturbance heading for Central America. Convection is flaring and later it becomes more well-defined. On September 17, Tropical Depression Eleven forms northeast of Nicaragua. Before making landfall in Belize, it strengthened to Tropical Storm Karen. It's landfall halted the intensification for a short time, but it managed to maintain it's convection and structure. After entering Gulf of Mexico, Karen began intensifying, heading for United States Gulf Coast. Karen reached Category 1 a day after it emerged to Gulf of Mexico. Conditions became very favorable, with very high ocean heat content and low wind shear, provoking explosive intensification. It reached Category 2 strength and shortly afterwards, became intense Category 4 hurricane. Karen had a very well-defined pinhole eye and a very intact circulation. Karen peaked with winds of 150 mph (240 km/h) and pressure of 924 millibars. Karen made landfall in Alabama at peak intensity and began weakening. It weakened to a minimal hurricane, then a tropical storm before turning extratropical on September 23. Tropical Storm Lorenzo In mid September a tropical wave moved off the coast of West Africa and moved west over the tropical Atlantic. The wave failed to organize sufficiently until it neared the central tropical Atlantic. The wave formed an area of low pressure and began to organize and on September 26 the disturbance became sufficiently organized enough to have advisories initiated on Tropical Depression Twelve while moving in a general northwesterly direction. Twelve initially remained ill-defined and weak until it started to move in a northerly direction and crossed increasingly warmer sea surface temperatures. The depression strengthened enough to become a tropical storm and was given the name "Lorenzo" by the National Hurricane Center. Lorenzo's motion shifted to the northeast as it continued to strengthen. On September 29 the system achieved peak intensity of 70 mph and 991 millibars while over the open central Atlantic. Not long after peak intensity the system started to track over decreasing sea surface temperatures and increasing wind shear. During the day on September 30 Lorenzo became post-tropical while its forward motion was increasing. The remnant system then passed close to the Azores before weakening to the equivalent of a tropical depression and getting absorbed into another extratropical cyclone while northeast of the Azores. Hurricane Melissa In mid-to-late September a tropical wave emerged off the coast of West Africa and moved west across the tropical Atlantic. Failing to organize at first, the wave would eventually develop an area of low pressure inside of itself while a few hundred miles south of Jamaica while moving a general northwest direction. By October 7, the disturbed area of weather organized into a tropical depression and was given the identifier "13L" by the National Hurricane Center. The depression slowly continued to organize and during the day on October 8 it strengthened enough to become a tropical storm and was given the name "Melissa" by the National Hurricane Center. Shortly after becoming a named storm, Melissa made landfall in Cuba as a 45 mph tropical storm with a central pressure of 1003 millibars. The storm would later emerge back over open sea before subsequently making a landfall in the northern Florida Keys with winds of 40 mph and a pressure of 1006 mbar. After landfall in Florida it moved to the northeast and started to pick up in strength over the open western Atlantic and became a hurricane on October 11 while continuing in the general northeasterly direction. The hurricane would continue to strengthen as the eye continued to get more defined along with a central dense overcast forming around the eye. By October 12, Hurricane Hunters found that the system had strengthened into a category two hurricane while making its closest approach to Bermuda with winds estimated at around 105 mph and a central pressure of 974 millibars. Later in the day on October 12 the system peaked with winds of 110 mph and a minimum central pressure of 968 millibars. Shortly after peak intensity wind shear from an approaching frontal system started to erode the system's structure and it weakened to a category one hurricane on October 13 before ultimately becoming a hurricane-force extratropical cyclone later that day as it completed the extratropical transition under the influence of the same frontal system that was shearing it the day before. The remnant system would continue in a general easterly direction before completely dissipating several hundred miles away from the Azores. Tropical Depression Fourteen On October 8, an abundant area of convection formed over South America. The area did not organize much until it entered the extreme southern Caribbean on October 9. The system passed over Panama, before entering the Caribbean sea again. On October 11, the system began to quickly develop a surface circulation, which led to the declaration of Tropical Depression Fourteen that day. Despite somewhat strong wind shear, very warm sea surface temperatures led the NHC to forecast it becoming a tropical storm. Fourteen did not change much in strength, however, as most of its convection was sheared away by October 12. On October 13, the disorganized depression made landfall in Limon, Costa Rica. It failed to retain a circulation over land and dissipated. The remnant energy aided to the development of Hurricane Mario in the Eastern Pacific a few days later. Hurricane Nestor Tropical Storm Olga Tropical Storm Pablo A late-season tropical wave interacted with a Central American Gyre in early December, leading to the formation of a broad area of low pressure on December 2. It remained stationary for several days, and very slowly organized into a tropical depression by 18:00 UTC December 6, making it the first Atlantic tropical cyclone to form since Olga in 2007. Six hours later, it strengthened into a tropical storm, being named Pablo. Pablo reached its peak intensity at 18:00 UTC the next day, with maximum sustained winds of 60 mph and a minimum pressure of 993 mb. Pablo slightly weakened prior to landfall due to cool, dry air from a deep cold front to its northeast. Pablo made landfall in central Nicaragua with maximum sustained winds of 50 mph at 4:00 UTC on December 8. Pablo dissipated at 06:00 UTC on December 9. Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. This was the same list used in the 2013 season with the exceptions for Imelda, which replaced Ingrid, respectively. The name Imelda was used for the first time this year. Retirement At 42th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Erin, Fernand, Imelda, and Karen from its rotating naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Eunice, Francisco, Ivey and Kendra for the 2025 season, respectively. With four names retired, the 2019 season is tied with the 1955, 1995, 2004, and 2017 seasons for the second-highest number of storm names retired after a single Atlantic season, only surpassed by the 2005 season, which had five retired names. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that formed in the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, affected areas, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2019 USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. See also *List of Atlantic hurricane seasons *2019 Pacific hurricane season *2019 Pacific typhoon season Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Underconstruction articles Category:Slightly Above Average Category:2019 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Future hurricane seasons